The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a program.
A display control device for stereoscopically displaying an object has been known for a while. The display control device first calculates display positions, on a display screen, of an object image for a right eye to be viewed only by a right eye of a viewer and an object image for a left eye to be viewed only by a left eye of the viewer by performing perspective transformation as described in JP H6-4683A on three-dimensional coordinates set for an object. Then, the display control device corrects the calculated display positions and a scale set for the object (width and height of the object). Then, the display control device displays the object image for a right eye and the object image for a left eye at the corrected display positions at a corrected scale. The display control device thereby stereoscopically displays the object.